


Keryon’s Desperation

by Alexx (Vampirerex1)



Category: Gormiti (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Almost Piss Accident, Almost Wetting, Gen, Gormiti Need To Pee Too, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx
Summary: Keryon is struck with a strange dart that only Thera knows the contents of. It has an unusual effect on the Lord of Fire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Keryon’s Desperation

The second the dart went whistling past her ear, was when Thera knew that something was wrong. Her eyes tracked the movement of the projectile and widened when she saw the destination, or, rather, the target. Without thinking; she ran forward, trying to catch the dart before it hit home. But there was a problem. She was nowhere near fast enough. All she could do, was warn the target about the impending stab.

“Keryon! Look out!”

The Lord of Fire glanced back towards the sound, but by the time he looked, the dart had already embedded itself into his thigh. The pain was nothing compared to what he had experienced before, so he was able to ignore it and instead focus on the fight at hand.

“Magma Blast!”

Before long, the Darkan was beat, and the Fire Lord was now able to turn his concentration to the dart that had struck him. Reaching down, he removed the offending item from the side of his thigh, before bringing it up to eye level so that he could inspect it. The sound of hurried footsteps brought him out of his inspection and he looked down to see the oldest member of the group of heralds. Thera. Stood there with a look of worry upon her face.

“I’m _so_ sorry Keryon. If I’d known they’d find that and use it against one of you, I’d have destroyed it as soon as I saw it,” Thera said.

Keryon raised a single eyebrow and lowered himself to one knee. There was something in the way her voice trembled and her eyes showed so much concern that was even more concerning for him.

“Thera, what _exactly_ was in this dart?” He asked.

The Shifter gazed into his eyes and then sighed. Taking her knife from the sheath on her hip, she brought it across her palm, much to the surprise of Keryon and the Heralds. With that done, she replaced her knife and held her hand out for the Fire Lord to examine.

“We Shifters have a venom that allows us to heal fast. However, when used against a Gormiti, it has a strange effect. This effect can take a Gormiti out of action for weeks,” she began.

“However, this isn’t the worst part. Only the one whose venom was used against the Gormiti can cure him, but that in itself is a very embarrassing experience.”

The Heralds looked at each other, and then Riff stepped forward so that he was just beside Keryon.

“What makes it embarrassing?” He asked.

Thera looked towards him and then felt her face heat up. She was taken back to a time when one of the knights had been infected with venom, and she’d accidentally walked in on him and her cousin. She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of Keryon clearing his throat. Thera shook her head and then cleared her own.

“Uh, it might be best if you ask Torak about that,” she replied, scratching the side of her head.

Trek looked at Ikor and Eron and then shrugged, making a mental note to ask his bullish Gormiti when he next had the chance. Riff however, was peeved that Thera hadn’t told him the details. Ao-ki then made her way over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“It would be best to let Keryon and Thera talk alone for now guys,” she said.

Giving a frustrated growl, Riff made his way back inside the One Tower, ignoring the way Trek, Eron, Ikor and Ao-ki called after him. He would find out what that experience entailed, even if it meant sneaking away later.

-

Outside, Thera was now explaining to Keryon exactly what would need to happen if he accepted her help. Safe to say, that if Keryon’s skin wasn’t already red, his cheeks would be by now.

“I admire your diligence Thera, however I would like to try to sort this out on my own,” he said.

Thera nodded and then bowed her head.

“If you need my help, just press this,” she stated.

She handed him a control that resized itself to his size. The button in the middle was big and it was green.

“Pressing that will give me time to ask Riff to summon you. As I cannot go into your realm, you will need to come to Gorm.”

Keryon nodded once and then stood up, crossing his arms he disappeared back into his realm where he would attempt to cure himself.

-

Days later, the group were in the middle of a hard to win fight. They’d already tried using Koga and Karak, and now they had no other choice.

“We need to call a Lord,” Riff said.

Thera looked back at him from where she’d just destroyed a trooper and her eyes narrowed.

“Then you had better call one of the _other_ lords. Keryon needs his rest right now.”

Riff however, didn’t listen to her. He summoned the Fire Lord and gave Thera a smug look when said Lord appeared and seemed ready to fight. Thera however, could see how tense he was, how he tried to keep his thighs pressed together and how he was making minuscule movements to try and keep his obvious need at bay in front of his oblivious Herald.

“ _Pyro_ _Clash_!”

The ball of fire was nowhere near as big as it usually was, and for once it had nothing to do with the Heralds. Usually the most powerful of the Lords, Keryon was doing pretty badly this time and took several blows, all of which made him come that much closer to losing control. Thera could see that he was having trouble, and quickly snuck around to the side of the Darkan; with her knife in hand, she slashed at the dark creature’s leg, causing him to lose focus. This allowed Keryon to get a Magma Blast in, and send the Darkan back to Darkor. Once the Heralds were no longer focussing on him, the Fire Lord all but collapsed to his knees, his hands clenching into fists as a wave of desperation hit him hard. Seeing this, Thera quickly made her way back to him, the look on her face one of worry.

“Keryon!” She cried.

Keryon looked up at the voice, his eyes pleading for something he didn’t know how to ask for.

“Are you okay?” Thera asked. 

Another wave of desperation, and those eyes scrunched up as he felt a spurt of his repressed fluids escape him and land in his under armour.

“I-, I, need…”

Without another word, Keryon stood, turned and hurried towards a thick swathe of trees, small spurts escaping him as he went. The Heralds were confused, a Lord had never done _anything_ like _that_ before. Almost immediately, Thera took off after him, and Riff took off after her ignoring the way his friends called for him.

-

Keryon was busy trying to retract the armour that protected his intimate area, but for some reason it simply _wouldn’t_ move. Shoving a hand under it, he gripped himself tightly and groaned as another wave hit him and sent another spurt into his hand.

As a Lord, he never whimpered, but he was ashamed to admit that he almost did so when an even longer- _noisier_ spurt escaped him. His desperation was now critical, and he knew that if he didn’t get the armour to retract and get his member out of the fly in his under armour soon, he would end up soiling himself fully.

He pressed his thighs together, shoved his hands between them and danced on the spot, trying to calm down enough to remember how his armour worked. Then he heard the footsteps. Turning, he saw Thera and before she had a chance to speak he spoke, the desperation evident in his voice.

“I need your help.”

Thera saw what the problem was and gave a single nod. With a wince, Keryon knelt down and let her climb onto his thigh, before directing her in her task.

“Please hurry,” he pleaded.

If he weren’t in such a dire situation, Keryon would be impressed with the speed and dexterity she showed whilst she was moving around his body. Another spurt, and Keryon knew that there wasn’t going to be time for him to find privacy, if he was lucky he’d only just be able to stand and free himself. He was so embarrassed, never had he been this desperate to relieve himself. An icy tingling feeling went up his spine, and he went stiff.

“Thera, hurry!”

As soon as he said that, there was a click and the armour that protected him retracted and Thera jumped off of his thigh. Instantly, his hands were at the fly in the front and he was trying to free himself, not caring that Thera was there to witness. That was when he heard a second set of hurried footfalls. He looked up to see Riff on his way.

Standing, he turned so that his back was to the approaching Herald. He tried to make his way deeper into the trees, but one step and that was it. All howl broke loose. Squeezing his thighs shut, he wrestled harder with the fly, almost making it bigger in the process, until he _finally_ managed to free himself and let go completely. However, it wasn’t without damage. All whilst he was wrestling, he’d been spurting over his hand and his under armour, never had he been more grateful that his under armour was black.

Below, Riff stopped when he saw the stream of fluid flowing from somewhere at…oh. OH! The young Herald quickly turned around with a blush upon his features. He didn’t even know that the Lords _did that_ , let alone having him be witness to one doing so.

The pattering of the fluids went on for quite a while, and Riff couldn’t help but be impressed with how much the Fire Lord could hold. A sigh of relief from Keryon and the cessation of the pattering told Riff that it was safe to turn back around.

“Uh…”

Thera turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. She moved from her position behind Keryon and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Riff. Go back to the others please,” she said.

The Fire Herald just looked up at Keryon, who had now replaced his armour and was looking down at his Herald with a sheepish look on his face and tracks of wetness running down his legs.

“My apologies Herald. I’m afraid that when nature calls, even we Lords must answer,” he stated.

Thera looked up at the Lord of Fire and then looked back at Riff, before raising an eyebrow.

“Well, as you can see. The venom makes Gormiti feel a very urgent need to use the bathroom. The embarrassing part is, they don’t always make it to the proper place.”

_‘Or anywhere at all.’_

Riff swallowed and then looked up to Keryon again, who was now trying to act as if he wasn’t embarrassed by the whole experience, as well as wiping his thighs off. Thera sighed and moved over to Riff, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it a little.

“Go back to the others please Riff. We can talk more later,” she said.

The Fire Herald nodded and with one last glance up to the Lord of Fire, he turned and headed back towards the group. Usually, he wasn’t very good with subtle cues, but this one he understood loud and clear. 

_Don’t tell anyone._

Thera watched him go and then turned back to Keryon, who was already beginning to feel his bladder filling again.

“I’m sorry Keryon. This is going to be a regular occurrence for a while, and there _will_ be times when you get caught too short.”

The implication of what Thera meant had Keryon groaning with embarrassment. Was it not bad enough that he had just relieved himself not only in front of Thera, a _woman,_ but also in front of Riff, his Herald? He sighed and shook his head, before going back to his realm to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY!
> 
> Had to be done!


End file.
